book7: Harry potter y el cetro del tiempo*EL FINAL
by Katie bell3
Summary: Rowling dio un unico dato sobre el 7 libro. que la ultima palabra sería CICATRIZ. please, si les gusta dejenme un reviewsitoooo =)
1. Default Chapter

Bueno he aquí mi 2 fic  
  
Se trata del final, de la historia de lo que para mi va a pasar en el 7, pero primero una introduccion del 5 libro espero que les guste esto, y ya va a venir el 2 capitulo en el que se van a develar todos los secretos!  
  
  
  
EL FINAL  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
En quinto año  
  
La carta de Ginny  
  
Dame esa carta!- Gritó Harry, mas enojado que nunca-  
  
Harry tiene novia! Harry tiene novia- cantaba Duddley, con su voz de cerdo resfriado, ya tenia 15 años pero parecia de 10.  
  
-basta!- grito tio Vernon con voz de trueno- que es lo que pasa aquí?  
  
-Duddley tomo mi carta y no la quiere devolver!- dijo Harry, ya habia perdido todo el miedo que le tenia a Vernon- es mia y quiero que me la devuelva!-  
  
Que te he dicho de no mantener correspondencia con gente...gente como tu!- grito vernon llenando la habitación de saliva-dame esa carta Duddley- le dijo con voz melosa a su gordo y feo hijo.  
  
pero no he terminado de leer...  
  
-que me la des!- con esos gritos Tia Petunia no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación de los vecinos .  
  
-Vernon me harias el favor de no interrumpirme?- dijo Tia Petunia , no se habia dado cuanta de que Vernon estaba apunto de estallar .  
  
-era muy inetresante, sabes que se divorcio la hija del prim...-  
  
-Harry recibio una carta!- Vocifero Vernon  
  
A pesar de todo, Harry rio para sus adentros, habia recibido millones de cartas desde que inflo a Marge, pese a los gritos y amenazas de Vernon. Y ahora que pescaron una sola carta, hacian semejante lio, si se fijaran debajo de su cama y entre sus libros se caeria el techo, a causa de los gritos de sus abominables tios.  
  
Pero Harry no podia creer su mala suerte! De todas las cartas que recibio, el apestoso de Duddley tenia que haber encontrado justo esa, esa carta era casi tan importante como la primer carta proveniente del mundo mágico, esa que le cambio la vida para siempre...pero esta era distinta, y para empeorar las cosas, no la habia terminado de leer, Duddley se la habia quitado antes de que Harry llegara a la mitad, ese gordo horrible... pensaba Harry, pero de pronto una voz asquerosa , ya conocida interrumpio sus pensamientos:  
  
-Querido Harry- dijo Tio Vernon con tono teatral y furioso al mismo tiempo- "Antes que nada, feliz cumpleaños! Se que ya debe haber pasado, pero es que esta lechuza no esta acostumbrada a viajes largos, espero que pueda volver, sino Ron me matará.  
  
Lo que te voy a decir se que ya lo sabes, no lo oculte muy bien, pero queria decírtelo yo misma, Harry, eres el chico mas valiente, inteligente y apuesto que conoci en mi vida- Harry nunca se habia sentido tan descompuesto y avergonzado, pero no podia dejar de sentirse muy alagado por las palabras de Ginny- La forma en que me salvaste esa vez del basilisco. Arriesgaste tu vida por mi Harry, nunca te lo habia agradecido. No me delataste, aunque sabias que fui yo quien mato a los gallos, escribi en la pared y casi mato a esas personas, Eres la per...- No puedo seguir leyendo esto!!!!!!!!!!- grito Vernon, es una tontería!!!!!!!!! Lo voy a quemar, eso es lo que haré nunca leeras esta carta!!!!!- De pronto Harry se abalanzo sobre Vernon y le saco la carta d elas manos, rompio un pedazo, pero no le importo, fue corriendo a su cuarto, pero Vernon lo siguió y lo tomo por el brazo, tan fuerte que Harry penso que se lo estaba rompiendo-escuchame bien, pedazo de imbecil, o me das esa carta o no vuelves a asistir a ese estupido colegio-Grito Tio Vernon-  
  
-ya no puedes tartarme como si tuveira 10 años! -grito Harry- Si yo quiero ir a Hogwarts, tu no me detendras y si quiero leer MI carta tampoco lo haras, por que si deseo convertirte en una cucaracha, (que no sera nada difícil, pues tu ya te pareces bastante) lo haré y el resto de tu miserable vida, te la pasaras arrepintiéndote de haberte enfrentado conmigo!- grito Harry muy fuerte y rapido.  
  
-y tu crees que yo no se que no puedes hacer magia antes de terminar esa especie de colegio de locos?- dijo vernon burlándose, con una sonrisa maligana en la cara-  
  
Quieres arriesgarte? Tu no sabes que pasara si lo hago, hice muchas cosas para Hogwarts, no creo que me expulsen por hacerle un favor al mundo, no creo que se preocupen por ti, hay cosas mas importantes en las que se ocupan, no les importara que te convierta en lo que realmente eres! Quieres arriesgarte? De veras quieres enfrentarte conmigo? No tienes posibilidades! Si yo quiero convertirte en una cucaracha lo hare y no me detendras, así que o me das mi carta, o te juro que lo hago- Harry nunca habia estado tan enojado y lleno de odio.  
  
Vernon lo miro sorprendido y cauteloso, tartando de ocultar su temor, esquivando esos ojos verdes que lo fulinaban con la mirada, al fin omitió unas pocas palabras:  
  
quedate con tu maldita carta, pero te arrepentiras, no lo dudes- le susurro al oido, temblando.  
  
-Aceptalo, nunca podras hacer que me arrepienta de nada, me tienes miedo, sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, ademas solo faltan 2 años para que pueda hacer lo que yo quiera y tu no deberias hacerme enfadar - le dijo desfiante, y se encerro en su cuarto tras un portazo.  
  
-ese tonto de Vernon, como me gusta asustarlo, pero creo que si llego a hacer magia antes de terminar Hogwarts, me expulsaran, tu que crees Hedwig?- la lecheza que lo habia estado observando le respondio con un suave ulular. –De todos modos no serviria para nada, ese imbecil de Vernon, es lo mismo que una cucaracha , no importa en que este convertido, nunca representara un problema para mi, fijate como retrocedio con todo lo que le dije, no seria necesario convertirlo en un insecto para que no me moleste, asi como esta no representa ningun obstáculo. en dos dias volvere a Hogwarts y ese gordo de Vernon no me importara, no lo crees Hedwig?- la lechuza volo a su hombro y le mordio cariñosamente la oreja.  
  
Harry se habia olvidado de la carta, de pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tomo la carta y siguio leyendo:  
  
"Eres la persona mas valiente que he conocido Harry, me resulta difícil decirte esto pero es lo que siento, te quiero mucho Harry, y no pude soportar que llevaras a Cho Chang al baile, me senti muy mal, tenia  
  
la esperanza que sentias algo por mi, pero veo que no es asi, se que un instante después de mandarte esta carta , me voy a a rrepentir de todo loq ue te escribo, pero no me importa quiero que lo sepas, espero que tus tios no te esten dando muchos problemas, Feliz Cumpleaños!  
  
  
  
Te quiere Ginny"  
  
Harry leyo y releyo esa carta durante ½ hora, sonriendo todo el tiempo, Hedwig lo miraba sorprendida, de pronto Harry dijo:- Yo también te quiero Ginny. – y se fue a dormir.  
  
Al otro dia Harry no bajo a desayunar, sabia que se habia pasado con Vernon, no queria imaginarse de lo que pasaria si bajara. Se quedo en su cuarto mirando la carta, pensando en el baile del año pasado, por que llevo a Cho Chang? A el elgustaba Cho, pero no sentia lo que en ese momento sentia por Ginny, el baile resulto muy divertido, pero si hubiera ido con Ginny seguramente hubiera sido mágico. Realmente tenia una confusión muy grande en la cabeza...-tu que opinas Hedwig?-  
  
Pregunto de pronto Harry, - Cho o Ginny?- la lechuza erizó las plumas y le dio la espalda. –no te pongas celosa, Hedwig!-dijo Harry con tono divertido , sabes que te quiero mucho!- dijo acariciando sus plumas.  
  
-A esta hora Vernon ya se debe haber ido, Petunia debe estar afuera tratando de captar alguna conversación y Duddley esta mirando tv en su cuarto, bajare a comer algo- dijo Harry  
  
Aquel dia fue muy largo, como todos los dias en los que tenia que esperar 24 horas para volver a Hogwarts, ese dia cenó en su cuarto. comio unos pedazos de pizza fria que tomo de la heladera, antes de que lleagara Vernon por que no queria cruzarse con el. Pero cuando estaba terminando el ultimo pedazo se dio cuenta de que no podria llegar a King´s Cross si el no lo llevaba.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y muy nervioso entro en la cocina. Estaban cenando, Vernon parecia muy disgustado, Harry penso que parecia un ogro verde antes de comerse a alguien, pero pronto se controlo y unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca, casi inaudibles:  
  
-mañana, me podras llevar a King´s Cross?- dijo Harry débilmente  
  
-Hoy nos levantamos amables y sin ganas de convertir a la gente en escarabajos , Harry?- Se burlo Vernon.  
  
-Me llevas o no? dijo Harry impaciente  
  
-Veremos si me levanto con ganas mañana- dijo tranquilamente  
  
-Por favor!- dijo Harry  
  
-Yo mañana tengo que ir al aeropuerto de Londres para recoger a mi mama, si no, no me molestaria de ir a King´s Cross, para que vayas a ese sucio lugar- dijo Harry sin apratar los ojos del periodico  
  
Gracias- dijo Harry débilmente  
  
-Pero... –dijo Vernon. Harry escucho aterrado  
  
-Si vuelves a amenazarme con convertirme en cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, no volveras a ver el cielo- explico Vaernon sin dejar de mirar el periodico ni un instante.  
  
-Esta bien- Dijo inexpresivamente Harry, penso que no habria problema con eso ya que ese año avisaria a Hogwarts que quizas lo encerrarian el año que viene y que si no llegaba, lo vayan a buscar. De esa forma podria amenazar todo lo que quiera al cerdo gigante que era Vernon.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
En el expreso……….  
  
Harry!!!!!!!- Grito una voz conocida- Hola Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Hola Hermione!- dijo Harry como estas?- dijo Harry muy alegre-y Ron?- pregunto  
  
-No se donde esta, creo que todavía no llego- dijo-como te trataron tus tios estas vacaciones?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Como siempre, ya sabes, como si fuera un perro sarnoso-Harry no queria hablar con Hermione de la carta de Ginny, aunque estaba seguro de que le daria un muy buen consejo.  
  
Caminaron hasta un compartimiento vacio y esperaron a que llegara Ron. Un instante antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts se mueva entro Ron al compartimiento seguido por Ginny. Harry sintio como si tuviera mariposas en el stomago .  
  
-Hermione-dijo Ron – Sabes algo de Victor?- pregunto con tono burlon.  
  
-No- dijo cortante Hermione-Porque?  
  
-Por nada, simplemente pense que tenias que saber algo de tu querido novio, no te parece?- Rio Ron  
  
-El no es mi novio! Solo somos amigos!-grito Hermione  
  
-Y Londres queda en America, no?- Dijo Ron burlándose  
  
Mientras ellos discutian , Harry miraba a Ginny, estaba muy linda, se habia cortado un poco el pelo y llevaba una linda pollera floreada.de pronto Ginny lo miro, pero Harry no aparto la mirada, seguia mirándola y el rostro de Ginny se puso colorado, Harry sonrio y Ginny le dedico una sonrisita.  
  
De pronto Ron pregunto algo que nunca tuvo que preguntar:  
  
-Harry-dijo-tu que sabes sobre Cho?  
  
-Eh?- dijo Harry apratando la mirada de Ginny por primera vez en 15 minutos.  
  
-Cho!-grito Ron-tu novia!  
  
-Ron, Cho no es mi novia-dijo Harry-solo fui al baile con ella, no significa nada en absoluto!  
  
-Esta bien Harry! No te pongas asi! Que te pasa?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-Nada-dijo, y salio afuera , al coredor. Busco a Ginny por todos los compartimentos hasta que la encontro en uno vacio a excepcion de una niña de 1° año dormida.  
  
-Puedo sentarme? Pregunto Harry. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Harry se sento a su lado, noto que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Que pasa?-pregunto Harry Por que loras?  
  
-por nada, -dijo Ginny  
  
-uno no llora cuando no le pasa nada- dijo harry con una sonrisa  
  
-no importa –dijo Ginny-vuelve con Ron y Hermione-  
  
-a mi si me importa-dijo-puedes decírmelo-  
  
-Bueno, sucede que...que Ron dijo que Cho Chang es tu novia- dijo nerviosa Ginny-  
  
-mi novia? No es mi novia, que la haya llevado al baile no significa nada- dijo Harry  
  
-Pero fuiste con ella por que te gusta- dijo Giny temblorosa-y yo te mande esa estupida carta-Ginny parecia muy avergonzada.  
  
-estupida? esa carta no fue nada estupido , todo lo contrario-dijo Harry tomando su mano- Ginny lo miro y sonrio.  
  
En ese momento entró la bruja del carrito de la comida, Harry que solo tenia en el estomago los pedazos de pizza fria estaba muy hambriento y compro muchas tortas de caldero y ranas de chocolate. Le regalo una a Ginny y le dijo que volvieran.  
  
Cuando entraron en el compartimiento, Ron y Hermione los miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Donde estaban?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-fui a hablar con una amiga-dijo Ginny  
  
-yo estaba muy hambriento-dijo Harry mostrando sus tortas y ranas de chocolate. Se sentaron en sus lugares, Harry miro por la ventana, estaba muy oscuro. Harry compartio las golosinas y cuando estaban comiendo cuando Ron pregunto:  
  
-Que figurita les toco?  
  
-Dumbledore-dijo Harry  
  
-Wendolin, la bruja- recito Hermione  
  
-Agripa- dijo Ginny  
  
-Agripa!- dijo Ron- la busque durante años!! Damela!  
  
-Ron¡ es mía!-grito Ginny  
  
-Tuya?, claro pero me la regalas, no es cierto?  
  
-no se-dijo Ginny con tono divertido mirando a Harry-esto tiene un precio-  
  
-Cuanto quieres?-pregunto Ron buscando en sus bolsillos  
  
-14 Knuts-dijo Ginny rapidamente  
  
-Estas loca? – grito Ron-solo tengo uno.  
  
-Ron-dijo tranquilamente Ginny-era una broma aca tienes!  
  
-Gracias Ginny!!!!- grito Ron  
  
-Sera mejor que nos pongamos las tunicas- dijo Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
En hogwarts  
  
Cuando salieron del tren hacia un frio terrible, pero a Harry no el importo, ya estaba en Hogwarts.  
  
El banquete como todos fue delicioso, después de la selección de los alumnos de primer año, aparecieron en los platos de oro, papas asadas, pasteles de mermelada, diferentes clases de pan y budín de carne entre otras deliciosas comidas. Harry estaba sentado con Ron Hermione y Ginny, estaban hablando de Quiddictch, cuando Harry se da cuenta que Cho Chang, que estaba senatada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo estaba mirando. El se habia olvidado de ella, pero estaba alli sonriendo.  
  
-Harry, vuelve a este planeta, quieres?- dijo Ron  
  
-Perdon, que estaba diciendo?- pregunto confundido.  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche no durmió bien, pensaba en Ginny, Cho y tambien en Snape, no estaba en el banquete, luego se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
  
  
El dia suiguiente, Harry solo vio una sola vez a Ginny. Las clases de pociones eran mucho peores que antes, Snape parecia enfurecerse hasta con los alumnos de Slytherin, lo que divirtió muchoa Harry y Ron. Por otro lado Hermione estaba preocupada por el efecto que eso podia ocasionar en los examenes finales  
  
-Hermione flatan 9 meses , para esos odiosos examenes!- dijo ron malhumorado.  
  
Compartian Historia de la magia con Ravenclaw, y Harry no podia dejar de mirar a Cho, pero cuando veia a Ginny se olvidaba de ella.  
  
Tenia que hacer algo pronto , sino enloqueceria.  
  
-Hermione- dijo Harry en el almuerzo.  
  
-Que sucede Harry-dijo Hermione detrás de un pesado libro de transfiguración.  
  
Que harias si te enamoraras de dos chicos? Pregunto nervioso  
  
Quines son?- dijo Hermone apratando la atención de un comnplejo conjuro.  
  
Por que supones que se trata de mi?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.  
  
Te conozco Harry, y se que una de ellas es Cho, no es cierto?- Harry asintió con la cabeza-entonces la otra es Ginny-dijo tranquilamente Hermione. Harry la miro asombrado  
  
Entonces que hago?- pregunto Harry  
  
Harry, fijate con quien la pasas mejor quien te hace sentir mas comodo, piensas a quien quieres mas, quien es mas importante. Que hicieron por ti?  
  
Bueno... Ginny una vez me mando una canción, te acuerdas?- dijo Harry riendo.  
  
Si!- fue muy gracioso-dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno, y... hace unos dias...-dijo nervioso –me mnado una carta, me dijo que me quiere mucho y cosas asi.  
  
Si?-pregunto sorprendida-no me habias contado! Y Cho?  
  
Bueno, ella no me dijo nada, no estoy seguro de que sienta algo por mi- dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero cuando fueron al baile no te dijo nada?-prehunto Hermione  
  
No- dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo- a mi me simpatiza mas Ginny pero tu has lo que quieras- dijo Hermione.  
  
Esa charla con Hermione , lo dejo mas confundido que antes. Ese dia empazaban los entrenamientos de Quiddicht y estaba muy nervioso, el era el nuevo capitan y no sabia muy bien que hacer. Dio muchas indicaciones al equipo y su primer entrenamiento fue un éxito, el guardian era Seamus Finigan y lo hacia muy bien.  
  
Al llegar la castillo estaba exahusto, Harry noto que Malfoy no lo habia molestado para nada esos ultimos dias.  
  
Decidio que esa noche le iba a confesar a Ron lo que sentia por Ginny y Cho. Después de la cena cuando la sala comun estaba casi vacia, Harry dijo:  
  
-Ron, alguna vez te enamoratse de dos chicas al mismo tiempo?- dijo mientras jugaban al ajedrez mágico  
  
-no, por que ¿-dijo Ron cuando de pronto un alfil le mordio el dedo-Ay! Estas piezas modernas-grito  
  
-Por nada- dijo Harry  
  
-Vamos Harry, de quien se trata?-dijo con tono burlon-perdon de quienes se trata?  
  
-Ron no creo que esto te guste pero es tu hermana-dijo Harry rapidamente, tenia miedo que a Ron le moleste.  
  
-Ginny? Te gusta mi hermana?-pregunto riendo  
  
-si-  
  
-se le cumplio el sueño-dijo Ron pegándole a una torre.  
  
-el problema es que también esta Cho- dijo apesadumbrado.  
  
-Cho? Bueno, y ella que piensa de ti?- pregunto Ron.  
  
-no lo se muy bien-dijo Harry-que debo hacer?  
  
-Sabemos que Ginny esta loca por ti-dijo riendo- si quieres puedo averiguar si pasa lo mismo con Cho  
  
-Si! Claro! Gracias Ron!-dijo harry, y subieron hacia los dormitorios  
  
Esa noche Harry y Ron se quedaron hablando hasta tarde sobre la extraña conducta de Malfoy, y por que ya no los molestaba.  
  
-Ginny me dijo que vio a Lavender Brown besandose con el enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda- dijo Ron sorprendido  
  
-Esa chica siempre estuvo un poco loca- dijo riendo Harry  
  
Estaba muy nervioso por Cho, no habia hablado con ella desde que termino el año de Hogwarts hace unos meses, ella le dijo que le escribiria, pero no recibio una sola carta. Cuando se durmió tuvo un sueño muy extraño, caia y caia, cuando de pronto vio la snitch, intento atraparla pero de pronto esta se convirtió en Snape. Ginny aparecio en una escoba persiguiendo a Cho quien gritaba cada vez mas fuerte , de pronto se desperto aturido, era de dia y Ron lo estaba despertando para ir a desayunar.  
  
Cuando termino la clase d el profesor Binns, Ron se quedo hablando con Cho mientras Harry y Ron se adelantaban para ir a la clase de Snape  
  
-Hermione!- grito Harry  
  
-Que sucede? Respondio  
  
-olvide escribir los dos pergaminos sobre la pocion para encoger!  
  
-Snape te arrancara el cuello-chillo Hermione  
  
-o pero aun , descontara 400 puntos a Gryffindor- Dijo Harry como si el mundo se cayera en ese momento.  
  
-Weasley!- dijo snape cuando Ron entro en la mazmorra 15 minutos mas tarde- sabe usted que hora es?  
  
-Perdone prefesor sucede que...-tartamudeo Ron  
  
-Sientese Weasley  
  
Todos se miraron asombrados, Malfoy dijo:  
  
-Profesor, no seria correcto descontar 20 puntos por esa falta?  
  
-no creo que sea necesario Draco-dijo Snape-ahora revisemos esos pergaminos.  
  
-Harry que estaba copiando de Hrermione penso que no habia salida-Potter!- dijo Snape-sus pergaminos por favor...  
  
-Profesor...lo siento pero no pude terminar... llegue a 1 pergamino, por que...  
  
-Bueno Potter, los deberes tienne que ser hechos-dijo suavemente Snape  
  
Cuando salieron de las mazmorras todos estaban muy sorprendidos ¿qué le habra pasado a Snape? Todo Hogwarts se lo preguntaba.  
  
-Ron, que te dijo Cho?-a el era el unico al que no le importaba el asunto de Snape y su nueva personalidad.  
  
-Bueno, Harry, te tengo novedades, no se si buenas o malas pero muy importantes.  
  
-Ron, no des mas vueltas , cuales son esas novedades?-pregunto ansioso Harry  
  
-Vamos Ron-dijo Hermione que estaba muy interesada.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Ron-Cho Chang... tiene novio.  
  
La cara de Harry se puso palida, novio? Dijo que le escribiria y resulta que tiene novio?  
  
-Bueno eso hace muy facil al elección-dijo Hermione-pero al menos te lo pudo haber dicho.  
  
-seguramente lo deja-dijo Ron para consolarlo  
  
-no me importa lo que haga, fui un tonto.  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
-Lupin!!-gritaron al unísono-volvio!!  
  
-Hola chicos! Como estan? Dumbledore me insistio tanto para que vuelva que acepte!  
  
-y por que no estuvo en el banquete? pregunto Harry-  
  
-Luna llena, Harry-dijo hermione  
  
Esa clase fue una de las mejores d e artes oscuras todos estaban muy contentos por la vuelta de Lupin. Después de la clase, fueron a almorzar.  
  
-Contraseña- dijo la señora gorda  
  
-Patronum-dijo Harry  
  
El retrato se abrio y entraron en la sala comun. Harry estaba decidido a decirle a Ginny lo que sentia por ella, ese dia lo haria, necesitaba Flores.  
  
-Ron, donde puedo encontrar flores?-dijo de pronto Harry.  
  
-En e lago hay muchas pero para que las quieres?-dijo Ron que estaba tratando de sacarle la grasa a un trozo de pollo con salsa.  
  
-Bueno...para Ginny-dijo Harry Poniendose colorado  
  
-oh! Ya veo!-dijo con tono burlon y riéndose, -mi hermana va a desmayarse!  
  
-no te burles,!-dijo Harry  
  
esa noche después del banquete de Halloween(que Harry no pudo disfrutar por lo nervioso que estaba), Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y la llevo hacia la sala comun, que estaba vacia a excepción de unos chicos de primero que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico.  
  
-Que queria decirme? –dijo Ginny nerviosa.  
  
-Bueno... esto es para ti- dijo Harry dándole las flores que habia encontrado en el lago.  
  
-Oh! Gracias Harry!-dijo Ginny muy sorprendida-me encantan!  
  
-ehh...-se produjo un silencio muy incomodo-te queria decir algo muy importante –dijo harry sonriendo. Tomo su mano y le dijo:  
  
-en la carta que me mandaste antes de que empiece Hogwarts, me dijiste que me querias mucho-dijo rapidamente  
  
-asi es-dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno-dijo tomando su mano-yo también te quiero.  
  
-Oh! Harry-dijo y lo abrazo.  
  
Bueno aca termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya veran lo que sigue les va a gustar!  
  
Bueno siesto les gusto, dejenme un review, y si no les gusto tambien jejeje!  
  
Pero si no les gusto este, nose preocupen el otro les va a gustar, y si les gusto este, el otro les va a encantarrrrrrrr!  
  
Besos!  
  
katie 


	2. el cetro del tiempo

2 años mas tarde……  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en 7 año de Hogwarts.  
  
E ese momento salían de la sala de la enfermería; unas grandes bestias habían atacado a Hagrid, en el bosque prohibido. Nadie sabia de donde provenían ni sabían sus nombres, ni el mismo Dumbledore pudo especificar que eran  
  
- Ron,,, Que le pasa a tu hermana?  
  
por que, que tiene?- dijo extrañado Ron mientras caminaban hacia la próxima clase  
  
no se. se enojo conmigo pero no tengo idea de por que  
  
no se. …Harry…  
  
que?  
  
  
  
Me preguntaba, hace dos años que tu y m hermana están de novios… me preguntaba si… bueno… ya sabes…- dijo muy colorado  
  
Que? No entiendo- dijo Harry, claro que entendía pero le daba vergüenza contestar a esa pregunta. aunque no haya pasado nada le daba vergüenza decir,: no Ron, no hice el amor con tu hermana  
  
Ya sabes!!!!!!- dijo Ron exasperado- bueno, te lo pregunto mas directamente: hiciste algo mas que besarla?  
  
Harry trago saliva, por que le preguntaba eso ron?  
  
- por que me preguntas eso?  
  
- contéstame Harry- dijo abriendo la puerta de la clase de transfiguración  
  
- Potter, Weasley- dijo Mcgonagall- siéntense por favor- 2 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tardanza  
  
  
  
- me vas a contestar dijo Ron tratando de convertir una mesa en un cerdo  
  
- espera Ron tengo un problema- dijo Harry tratando de controlar a su mesa-cerdo violeta  
  
- esta bien- dijo  
  
- miren, miren todos!- dijo alegre la profesora- Hermione lo ha hecho miren este cerdo!  
  
Todos miraron hacia donde estaba Hermione y allí estaba, un gran cerdo, perfecto totalmente normal estaban todos muy impresionados  
  
Hermione- dijo la profe- puedes volver a la forma normal a la mesa?  
  
En respuesta a eso, Hermione pronuncio un hechizo y un gran estruendo se produjo seguido por un humo lila, la mesa estaba allí de nuevo y mucho mas limpia y nueva  
  
-perfecto!- dijo Mcgonagall- 30 puntos para Gryffindor!  
  
  
  
  
  
- Bueno Harry, dímelo ya- dijo Ron caminando hacia la sala común, junto a ellos estaba Hermione  
  
- decir que?- pregunto ella  
  
nada  
  
me están ocultando algo?  
  
No, no es eso, es que no me parece muy adecuado que lo sepas- dijo Ron  
  
O esta bien – dijo enojada, y se marcho  
  
Mira Ron- dijo Harry- yo no he hecho… nada… con Ginny- dijo algo incomodo- pero por que me lo preguntas?  
  
Por nada…es que como ya tenemos 17 años… hace 2 años que están de novios pense…  
  
Ah…- dijo Harry- no para nada, yo creo que hay tiempo para todo y no es tiempo para eso, o eso es lo que a mi me parece  
  
Si puede ser que tengas razón, además gin es mas chica…- dijo Ron  
  
Así es… pero a que viene todo esto?- acaso tu y Hermione…  
  
El rostro de Ron lo dijo todo…  
  
Wow Ron…!- dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
y comenzaron a reír  
  
- tienes que contarme todo!- Dijo Harry  
  
no hay nada que contar…- dijo Ron  
  
- sisi claro- dijo Harry- vamos Ron!  
  
bueno luego te cuento!  
  
Ok  
  
Ahí va gin, tu habías dicho que ella estaba enojada no?, ve a hablarle  
  
Chau  
  
  
  
- Hey Gin- dijo Harry alcanzándola  
  
- hola Harry que pasa?  
  
nada solo que…. Bueno ayer parecías enojada… rara  
  
no es nada…  
  
dime- dijo Harry- que pasa  
  
mejor hablémoslo en otro lugar en la noche, en la sala común no quiero que nadie de aquí lo oiga dijo mirando el abarrotado corredor- ahora me tengo que ir- dijo y le dio un beso a Harry tomándolo del rostro, un beso muy apasionado  
  
chau- dijo Harry confuso, esa clase de besos no se los daba todo el tiempo  
  
  
  
en la sala común….  
  
  
  
  
  
- hola Gin- que es lo que querías decirme?  
  
- bueno es que me entere de algo- dijo  
  
de que?  
  
De que Ron y Hermione…. Ya sabes…  
  
Harry no comprendía… a donde quería llegar?  
  
sisi ya se…  
  
bueno es que yo pensaba… que como Ron y Hermione… tu querrías… ya sabes… conmigo  
  
ah…- dijo sorprendido- bueno…este… eso lo decides tu, si tu quieres yo… yo no tengo problema pero nadie nos corre yo creo que hay tiempo para todo, y quizás para ti no es tiempo para esto… además… yo no voy a hacer algo con vos nada mas que por que Ron lo ha hecho primero, lo haría por que te amo.  
  
Ginny sonrío, sonrío bastante, parece como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
  
yo también te amo- dijo Ginny acercándose  
  
Harry la tomo de la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente como si sus lenguas no se hubieran visto en muuuuucho tiempo y realmente se extrañaran.  
  
Harry….- dijo Ginny en medio del beso  
  
que pasa,- dijo Harry separándose y sus ojos verdes luminosos l miraron suplicante  
  
nada, es que pienso que… bueno ahora que ya se que tu me amas y que todo lo que hagas lo harías por amor… me parece que estoy lista para eso… yo te amo mucho y…  
  
en respuesta a eso Harry la abrazó y le dijo:  
  
- pero… aquí nos descubrirían… adonde vamos?  
  
vamos afuera…- dijo pícaramente- trae tu capa…  
  
ya vengo  
  
  
  
- estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?  
  
claro- dijo Ginny un poco insegura  
  
de verdad?-  
  
si te amo Harry y no me voy a arrepentir  
  
en respuesta a eso salieron afuera del castillo, la noche era cálida y el cielo era estrellado. Era un momento perfecto.  
  
Los temores ya eran cosa del pasado Ginny sabia que Harry la amaba y todo iba a salir bien.  
  
Durante toda la noche Harry estuvo pendiente de Ginny tratando de hacer exactamente lo que ella quería y preguntando con su mirada siempre que iba a dar un paso mas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al otro día…  
  
  
  
Harry se levanto muy raro… se sentía distinto y confuso. La noche pasada fue la mejor noche que Harry alguna vez haya tenido. Sentía que amaba a Ginny y que se quería casar con ella. Se levanto de la cama y observo a Ron profundamente dormido. Se preguntaba si la reacción de Ron seria buena… o si lo odiaría por estar así con su hermana…. Después de todo… quizás a el le molestaría, si tuviera una hermana, y que su amigo haga el amor con ella, sobre todo al ser tan joven. Pero el no sentía ningún remordimiento, el sabia que su amor era verdadero y que nunca haría algo que la perjudique.  
  
Era muy temprano… faltaban dos horas para que comiencen las clases. Se baño, se vistió y luego despertó a Ron.  
  
vamos Ron despierta- dijo Harry moviendoolo  
  
uuuhmppp…. Es temprano… que hora es?- dijo Ron levantándose  
  
no se pero no es tan temprano… bajemos a desayunar  
  
ok ok ok – ahí voy ahí voy  
  
cuando Ron estuvo listo bajaron a desayunar no había muchos alumnos pero tampoco estaba desierto.  
  
por que te levantaste tan temprano?- dijo Ron mordiendo un pedazo de tostada con mermelada de calabaza  
  
no se… me desperté – dijo Harry- que clase tenemos ahora?  
  
Adivinación- dijo Ron- cuando piensas aprenderte el horario?  
  
Para eso estas tu jeje  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar llegaba Hermione  
  
Hola chicos ya desayunaron??? – dijo después de darle un beso en los labios a Ron  
  
Si- Harry madrugo y no podía volver a dormirse…  
  
Ah…- dijo Hermione- bueno pero tendrán que esperarme.. dijo untando una tostada con manteca.  
  
Cuando Hermione termino de desayunarse dirigieron a la sal de adivinación. Menos Hermione que a esa hora rendía runas antiguas  
  
  
  
bienvenidos alumnos- dijo la profesora- hoy veremos de nuevo, la bola de cristal, y también estudiaremos un poco de las predicciones del jugo de naranja..  
  
ay dios, cada vez peor…- dijo Ron  
  
luego de explicar durante media hora como se visualizaban las predicciones en la pulpa del jugo de naranja o el pasado en el jugo de mandarina, la profesora dijo:  
  
ya ahora como es costumbre haremos una demostración con un alumno, veamos… crowe  
  
dicho esto, una chica morocha y de ojos celestes se sentó en una sillita en la mesa de la profesora y bebió un vaso de jugo de naranja dejando la pulpa en el fondo. La profesora deposito la pulpa en un plato negro y comenzó a hacer estimaciones:  
  
bueno este montículo de aquí, y esta curva de aquí… bueno esta pulpa dice que vas a aprobar los exámenes finales… te vas a graduar en Hogwarts y tus padres te regalaran un viaje a Francia para festejar, también dice que tu perro morirá en un año y… bueno no seria bueno decirte nada mas… aunque esto me pareció muy aburrido…- dijo mientras la chica se sentaba en su lugar un poco asustada- veamos…… seria mas interesante si Potter se acercara…  
  
Harry se acerco a la mesa de mala gana y se bebió el vaso de un trago y luego coloco la pulpa en otro plato negro y se cruzo de brazos esperando las palabras de la profesora.  
  
bueno esto si es interesante…. Perderás el partido de Quiddicht de mañana… reprobaras un examen de fin de curso pero igual te graduaras por tus méritos… ah y lo ultimo y mas importante dijo con voz sombría y acongojada… ay! Potter no se si debo decírtelo… pero en los próximos días estarás en peligro de muerte y te enfrentaras a-a-a- a – bueno no puedo seguir hablando… Potter tu siempre rodeado de calamidades, por favor siéntate – dijo levantándose tomándose la cabeza.  
  
  
  
Cuando termino la clase, Harry, que estaba muy molesto por lo de la profesora Trelamwey, se dirigió hacia la practica de Quiddicht, . al otro día seria el gran partido contra Slytherin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y Bell tiene la quafle! Si señores se acerca a los arcos vigilados por el guardián de Sly, gruc. El cara de bulldog así es señores, se acerca esta por tirar……………………………………….  
  
¡tantooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si señores! Tanto de Bell para Gry! 10- 0 el partido se pone interesante.  
  
  
  
La quaffle ahora estaba en poder de Slytherin, la tenia Malfoy, que ahora era cazador. Se la paso a otro jugador que estaba tras el y de repente una budgler le pego en la nariz .  
  
bien por Crevey que le rompió la nariz al pequinés- dijo el nuevo locutor que era de Gryffindor  
  
  
  
el partido siguió, manchado por algunos tantos de Sly, que no podían competir con los de Gry, el nuevo equipo era tremendo .  
  
Harry seguía en lo alto sin divisar la Snitch, estaba algo distraído y perturbado, le había dado la noticia a Ron de lo de el y su hermana y no lo tomo extremadamente bien, aunque lo disimulo bastante. Mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la cancha en busca de la cancha pensaba en todo eso hasta que de repente la vio… la Snitch dorada estaba volando cerca de los postes de Gry mucho mas abajo. Sin dudarlo se lanzo en picada inmediatamente y cuando estaba a escaso medio metro de ella, las tribunas empezaron a gritar desesperadas. Un golpe en la nuca lo desvío de la Snitch, era una budgler de Slytherin que lo había dejado muy mal.  
  
Le sangraba un poco la cabeza pero no iba a abandonar el partido, este era uno de sus últimos partidos en Hogwarts y quería disfrutarlos, a todos y cada uno. Así que siguió volando en busca de la Snitch sin dejar de dirigirle al bateador de Sly una escalofriante mirada.  
  
Estaba volando por arriba y abajo del campo y no podía creer su suerte! La había visto otra vez! Claro que esta vez estaba bastante lejos de el. Estaba del otro lado del campo y tendría que atravesarlo todo a mucha velocidad ya que Gripjis el otro buscador estaba muy cerca de ella, así que se lanzo a toda velocidad en línea recta hacia los postes de Sly donde se encontraba la Snitch revoloteando tranquilamente sin sospechar que en segundos mas seria presa de la manos de Harry.  
  
En el momento en el que Harry se lanzo hacia el otro lado del campo, la tribuna de Gry y también la de Sly se pusieron de pie par observar boquiabiertos como Harry en cuestión de pocos segundo lograba recorrer todo el campo en su nueva escoba :  
  
Elve´s arrow (flecha elfica)  
  
Y un gran grito de alegría inundo las gradas de Gry cuando las manos de Harry tomaron la Snitch, segundos antes de que el otro buscador se diera cuenta de todo.  
  
  
  
  
  
El dia siguiente… en la sala comun de gryffindor  
  
  
  
- Harry… te llama el profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione acercándose por atrás  
  
Dumbledore? Que quiere?- dijo Harry dejando su jugada de ajedrez con Dean  
  
no tengo idea…- dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa con un libro de runas antiguas  
  
Ok, chau- dijo Harry a Dean y a Hermione  
  
Harry camino largo rato hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, pronuncio la contraseña que estaba desde 4 año:  
  
cucurucho de cucarachas  
  
el interior era como Harry recordaba: la escalera mecánica que lo llevaba hasta la puerta de madera y adentro… un sin fin de ruidos curiosos que producían elementos metálicos que se movían sobre las mesitas y sobre el escritorio… donde extrañamente no se encontraba Dumbledore.  
  
profesor?- dijo Harry mirando alrededor  
  
ah! Hola Harry ¡- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de una puerta que Harry no había notado.  
  
- buenos días profesor – dijo Harry- me… necesitaba para algo?  
  
Harry, ha llegado el momento de tu vida que debes saber la verdad. – dijo Dumbledore sentándose en el sillón detrás de su escritorio mientras Harry lo miraba ansioso- quieres saber todo acerca de tu pasado?  
  
Por supuesto!- dijo Harry  
  
- Voy a empezar desde el principio, hace muchos años... hace 2000 años vivió un mago muy poderoso, este brujo vivió muchos años y fue uno de los mejores de la historia. El venció a todos los hechiceros tenebrosos de sus tiempos, fue tan celebre y querido, admirado y respetado, Harry... En fin, un día murió. Pero sus obras y sus grandeza no quedaron ahí, el dejó escrito que cada 500 años un niño iba a nacer con sus poderes, con su valentía, nobleza, inteligencia, audacia y amistad. El era modesto pero sabia que cuando muriera el mundo iba a estar manejado por los mas malvados brujos del mundo, pensó que necesitarían de el, pero ya que no era inmortal dejo sus dones y poderes en un niño cada 500 años. en fin fueron cuatro los privilegiados, los especiales. Una fue Katie Gurbic, otra Aalice Montbys el querido Godric Gryffindor y... James Potter, si Harry… tu padre, pero sucede que James murió antes de lo previsto. Murió a causa de sus dones ya que si no hubiera sido especial no hubiera muerto.  
  
Al tener un hijo, sus poderes se trasladarían a el, es decir a ti, Voldemort lo sabia y por eso mato a tu padre y luego trato de matarte a ti, debo decirte que fue muy tonto por que si lo hubiera hecho al revés, Voldemort hubiera logrado lo que quería, ya sabes… dominar al mundo y todo eso. Creo que en esta época ya no quedarían personas buenas, Voldemort empezaría a matar hasta sus seguidores, seguiría matando hasta que no quedaran almas en el mundo.  
  
- no entiendo del todo señor- dijo Harry confundido  
  
- bien Harry seré mas claro. Al morir james, ese don especial fue mas fuerte en ti que en james por que te lo paso tu padre una centésima de segundo después de morir. Para matar a tu padre Voldemort tuvo que recurrir a un hechizo mas poderoso que el abadaba kedabra, ya que tu padre no era un hombre común. Voldemort puso todas su fuerzas en matarlo, tanto le costo que cuando llego a ti y se encontró con un mago tan poderoso, su ataque no te mato sino que dejo a Voldemort sin poderes y algunos de los de el pasaron a ti, como por ejemplo la lengua parsel.  
  
-yo? El mejor mago de estos 500 años? Yo tengo un don especial? Ni siquiera soy el primero de mi clase. – dijo Harry todavía sin comprender  
  
- ser un gran mago, no es solo tener excelentes calificaciones, hay que tener valentía, ser noble, tener buenos sentimientos, y Harry, tu tienes poderes y dones que ningún otro mago de estos tiempos nunca podría imaginar! Eres especial, demasiado especial, ya que además de ser un mago con los poderes de Zzin, el mago del que te hablaba, eres el heredero de Gryffindor, así como Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, por eso tu pudiste con el basilisco, por eso apareció la espada de Godric sobre tu cabeza… por eso acudió Fawkes. Por que este hermoso fénix- dijo señalando a Fawkes – era de Godric antes. Por eso tu viviste en el valle de Godric y seguirías viviendo si no fuera por Voldemort.  
  
- y donde están esos poderes? Yo no hice nada especial  
  
- Harry esos poderes van a ir apareciendo, cuando seas mayor, pero te puedo asegurar que ningún mago podría derrotar tantas veces a Voldemort, sin un rasguño, solo una pequeña cicatriz. - Harry sonrío.- Quizás un mago experimentado, o simplemente con muchas ganas de demostrar algo, podría llegar a tener posibilidades con el, pero estoy seguro que no dos veces ni tres ni cuatro ni cinco ni seis, como tu.  
  
- Pero por ejemplo, en mi 1° año en Hogwarts, no derrote a Voldemort solo, Ron y Hermione me ayudaron y mucho.  
  
- Claro Harry, ellos son grandes magos también, grandes magos, pero ellos no se enfrentaron cara a cara con Voldemort, tu lo hiciste muchas veces, quizás demasiadas, ningún mago como tu, con esos poderes, se enfrento tantas veces a un hechicero como el, entiendes? Harry, es así. Esa es la razón por la que Voldemort quiso matarte y por que mato a tus padres, Harry y es la razón también por que no pudo matarte, solo dejo en ti esa cicatriz.  
  
pero si mi papa también tenia los poderes que yo tengo ahora, por que Voldemort pudo matarlo a el y a mi no?  
  
Bueno Harry, eso es muy fácil de explicar- dijo levantándose y caminando alrededor del escritorio- tu padre hubiera podido luchar mucho mejor contra Voldemort si no hubiera estado muy ocupado protegiéndolos a ustedes… eso ayudo a que voldemort lo matara además tus poderes son diferentes son mas poderosos, por que estan cargados de amor, del amor que dejaron en ti tus padres al defenderte a muerte. Por eso te digo que si voldemort hubiera sido inteligente, te hubiera matado a ti y eso hubiera destrozado a tu padre que no hubiera podido luchar contra el con tanto dolor reinando dentro de el.  
  
una ultima pregunta- dijo Harry- si soy el heredero de Gryffindor… por que el sombrero seleccionador casi me pone en Slytherin?  
  
Como ya te dije… Voldemort dejo algunas cosas en ti… la lengua parsel… y también tu varita es igual a la de el… la pluma es del mismo Fénix… de Fawkes  
  
Ah… y donde esta Voldemort ahora? habremos terminado con el, el año pasado?  
  
No lo se… fue un gran esfuerzo…todo lo que hicimos fue muy útil, y creo que lo derrotamos pero ya sabemos como es Voldemort no Harry? Siempre vuelve… siempre… pero tu siempre tienes algo que ver con que el se vaya… o vuelva de nuevo… tu y Voldemort están conectados… y eso siempre lo supimos. Son completamente diferentes pero en algunas cosas son parecidos…- dijo pensativo -Bueno Harry será mejor que vayas a dormir en otro momento seguiremos hablando y te contare mas detalladamente todo, pero es tarde y tengo sueño. Buenas noches!  
  
Buenas noches señor- dijo Harry- y gracias por todo  
  
Esa noche Harry no durmió bien, en realidad hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía peor. Al principio no podía dormir. El el mayor hechicero? El mago mas poderoso? De todo Hogwarts, de todo Inglaterra de todo el mundo??? Y heredero de Gryffindor…era todo muy raro, al menos era bueno… aunque no estaba seguro… era bueno??  
  
En el transcurso de la noche tuvo un sueño horrible. Había un tétrico cementerio con las lapidas rotas y sombras oscuras y fantasmales se reflejaban en ellas, de pronto apareció aquello que dejaba sin aliento cuando se lo miraba, era Voldemort, pero no estaba solo: tirado en el piso gritando desconsoladamente a sus pies había un mago, estaba suplicando por su vida, cuando Voldemort levanto desafiante su varita . En ese momento un alarido corto el aire.  
  
Tan fuerte como para despertar hasta los muertos que descansaban debajo de sus pies, el mago grito:  
  
"Dumbledore lo sabe" tan fuerte fue su grito, que Harry se despertó con su cicatriz doliéndole mas que nunca, penso que se le incendiaba, cuando el dolor empezó a calmarse, hasta que desapareció. Harry estaba sentado en la cama con ambas manos en la cicatriz cuando la vista se le nubló, sus ojos se llenaron de una niebla verde, el dolor empezó a volver, se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y mas fuerte hasta que Harry no pudo soportarlo , grito tan fuerte que despertó a todos en la habitación. Harry estaba muy avergonzado por haber gritado pero estaba muy preocupado, esa clase de sueños no siempre eran solo sueños...  
  
Neville, Seamus, Dean y Neville asomaron sus cabezas despeinadas y somnolientas, por entre las cortinas de las camas.  
  
- Harry, estas bien?- dijo Ron  
  
- Si, creo que si. Ron creo que Dumbledore esta en peligro...- en ese momento llego Hermione, ella era prefecto y era su deber ocuparse de aquellos problemas- Harry, que sucedió aquí?- pregunto sorprendida y un poco dormida.  
  
- nada, no importa, me duele mucho mi cicatriz eso es todo...-dijo como si su mente no estuviera en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo.  
  
- Hermione, dudaba, siempre se preocupaba mucho cuando su cicatriz estaba metida en el medio de algún problema.- Harry por que no vas a la enfermeria?  
  
- no es necesario ya estoy bien! No hagamos un escándalo de esto  
  
- soy la prefecta de Gryffindor y como tal te ordeno que vayas a la enfermería. Vistete, te espero afuera.  
  
Harry se vistió de mala gana y con Hermione fue hasta la enfermería  
  
-Hermione, quiero hablar con Dumbledore...-dijo Harry  
  
-Que? Para que?- dijo ella muy extrañada  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento...  
  
-Bueno Harry yo no puedo hacer nada, ni los prefectos sabemos donde esta la habitación de Dumbledore, además debe estar durmiendo - dijo ella- un mal presentimiento? Tiene que ver con tu cicatriz? Esto me preocupa…  
  
-si tiene que ver con mi cicatriz, ya te dije que me dolía, y tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Dumbledore… soñé con el y con Voldemort… en realidad soñé con un mago que decía: "Dumbledore lo sabe"  
  
que será lo que sabe Dumbledore? Y quien habrá sido el otro mago?  
  
No lo se… solo quiero ir a hablar con el…  
  
Pero no recuerdo donde estaba su despacho  
  
- yo si se donde esta - dijo, pero en ese momento los interrumpió un grito ahogado. Unas cuantas puertas mas adelante, Harry y Hermione se miraron y fueron hacia allí un poco asustados.  
  
- Dumbledore ha desaparecido!!!!!!!!- grito la profesora Mcgonagall saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore que estaba escondido detrás de una estatua.  
  
- Profesora, esta segura? – dijo Hermione  
  
- Claro que estoy segura - dijo llorando- pero que hacen ustedes aquí?  
  
- Estaba llevando a Harry a la enfermería... tiene un dolor muy fuerte en su cicatriz  
  
-Te lo dije !- grito Harry - te dije que Dumbledore estaba en peligro!- Fue Voldemort, profesora, el lo tiene! Estoy seguro!  
  
- Que dice señor Potter?- dijo llorando la profesora  
  
Harry le contó todo a la profesora que estaba muy impresionada. No fueron a la enfermería. Fueron a la sala de profesores donde los esperaban los demás profesores un poco dormidos pero muy intrigados. La profesora les explico todo y Harry les contó todo lo de su sueño. Harry noto que una profesora de encantamientos, que había llegado el año pasado, llamada Jhoane Rowling, lo escuchaba con la boca abierta muy impresionada, admirándolo y quisiendo guardar en su mente todo lo que escuchaba.  
  
  
  
A cientos de kilómetros de allí, donde reinaba la mas profunda tristeza, ocultos en un rincón de la nada se encontraban tres brujos, muy ancianos discutiendo.  
  
- se lo llevaron! Se llevaron a Dumbledore hay que decirle al chico Potter la verdad! Hay que revelar el secreto antes de algo mucho peor ocurra! Si Voldemort logra hacer que Dumbledore le diga donde se encuentra el cetro del tiempo ya no existirá el mundo de los magos!- dijo uno de ellos  
  
- esta bien te saliste con la tuya le diremos a Harry Potter donde se encuentra el cetro del tiempo pero de que serviría? Desde que existe el mundo de la magia ha estado escondido protegido por las mas espantosas, hermosas, temibles o encantadoras criaturas del planeta! De que serviría develar el secreto ahora?  
  
- Fipiiz! Serviría para que Potter lo encontrara antes que Voldemort! Sabemos de lo que es capaz Potter! El puede hacer lo que desee ahora que sabe la verdad sobre sus poderes. Y si Voldemort lo encuentra primero retrocederá en el tiempo y matara a Harry antes que a su padre! Si eso sucede los poderes de james se trasladaran a Voldemort cuando lo mate y todo será tan diferente que ni lo puedo imaginar!  
  
-Está bien lo haremos, prepara a Zeenon. Hará un viaje muy largo  
  
- Que habrá pasado con Dumbledore?- chillo Hermione- volviendo a la sala común con Harry y Ron- es injusto que nos hayan mandado a dormir, es algo muy importante al menos yo que soy la prefecta debería estar…- dijo Hermione pero algo la interrumpió  
  
- Que es eso?- dijo Ron señalando una de las ventanas de la sala común, del otro lado del castillo había un gran pájaro turquesa con alas plateadas con una gran carta en sus patas. Cuando se estaban acercando el ave transpasó el vidrio y aterrizo en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea dejo la carta y se fue por donde había entrado. Rápidamente Harry fue a buscar la carta y la leyó sorprendido  
  
- Que dice que dice?- preguntaron Hermione y Ron a la vez  
  
Harry leyó:  
  
Estimadisimo señor Harry Potter:  
  
Nos vemos en la urgente necesidad de develarle el secreto mejor guardado de la historia de la magia. El cetro del tiempo ha sido desde milenios el objeto mas preciado por todos los magos y brujas que supieran sobre su existencia, afortunadamente en este momento solo hay cuatro magos que sabemos donde se encuentra escondido y uno de ellos es Dumbledore el cual ha sido raptado por el lord Voldemort. El cetro se encuentra en el centro del bosque prohibido, en el mapa que esta dentro del sobre esta mas detallado. Dumbledore y Voldemort se encuentran en la gruta de san telmo en el cementerio mágico de Viena, dentro del sobre hay un medallón que te servirá de traslador para llegar hasta ahí. Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Los tres magos  
  
Fiiz, gupric y zeeric.  
  
- que haremos Harry? Esto es demasiado serio- chillo Hermione  
  
- ustedes vayan a avisarle a Mcgonagall y a los profesores sobre el traslador quizás Sirius llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos presiento que el puede ser de mucha ayuda en todo esto… y avísenle a Arthur… que le ministerio se ponga en acción y por nada del mundo pierdan esa cosa!! Dijo Harry. Yo iré a buscar el cetro. Si algo malo sucede, retrocederemos en el tiempo.  
  
Una vez fuera del colegio Harry entro a bosque prohibido. Miro el mapa. El centro del bosque se encontraba a varios kilometros hacia el norte, suspiro y comenzó a caminar debajo de su capa invisible  
  
-lumus ¡- susurro. En el bosque hacia mucho frío los ruidos eran aterradores y cuando había silencio Harry pensaba que se quedaba sordo, en ocasiones oyó el ruido de cascos y supuso que eran unicornios o centauros y en ocasiones ruidos de pasos, que no quiso imaginarse que eran. Paso por muchos claros y vio varios unicornios… algo muy raro penso Harry… de pronto penso en las bestias que habían atacado a Hagrid hace tiempo… estarían por allí todavía? Una punzada de miedo lo invadió… estaría listo para enfrentarlas? Paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego al lugar indicado pasaron dos horas y media y llego a un claro iluminado por una tenue luz turquesa cuyo origen Harry desconocía. Harry estaba preocupado ya había pasado mucho tiempo… que habría pasado con sus amigos y con Dumbledore?  
  
Nunca había estado en ese lugar antes. De pronto vio en el suelo una esmeralda gigante, Harry se agacho y la toco y desapareció súbitamente dejando un agujero negro en el suelo que pronto se ilumino dejando a la vista una pequeña y alargada caja de cristal con un objeto verde fino y alargado: el cetro del tiempo. Harry se agacho y tomo la caja de cristal cuidadosamente…  
  
-no tan rápido Potter- dijo una voz fría- o morirás como Dumbledore y tus amigos  
  
Harry levanto la vista sobresaltado y lo vio, alto y delgado oscuro y siniestro, era Voldemort que lo miraba desafiante- Voldemort- dijo tembloroso- que has hecho con ellos?- grito  
  
-si Potter, soy yo. Los mate, ahora por favor aléjate del cetro, voy a reparar mi error  
  
-jamás dejare que hagas eso!- dijo sin atreverse a creer lo que le había dicho Voldemort – expelliarmus! – Voldemort observo como su varita volaba por los aires fuera de su alcance sorprendido- avadaba kedabra!- pronuncio Harry sin dudar un instante, pero no ocurrió lo que Harry esperaba, Voldemort no cayo muerto si no que se agacho y comenzó a tocer cada vez mas fuerte, acercándose a Harry- abadaba kedabra!- grito Harry y Voldemort dejo de gatear hacia el, seguía tosiendo cuando de pronto se levanto y corrió hacia el. Harry rápidamente tomo la varita de Voldemort y grito nuevamente avadaba kedabra, el resultado fue increíble una gran cantidad de plumas doradas y brillantes salio de las varitas acompañadas de una luz verde enceguecedora, Voldemort cayo al piso inmóvil, pero Harry sabia que no estaba muerto. Inesperadamente Voldemort se levanto… pero ya no era un cuerpo sólido si no que era una especie de fantasma, tenia los ojos rojos muy luminoso y el resto de la cara eran puras cicatrices floraba en el suelo y cuando comprendió que ya no era mas que un suspiro en el aire grito:  
  
- maldito Potter!!!!!!!- dijo acercándose, tomo el cetro pero Harry no los solto y adivinando lo que iba a pasar dijo: - 16 años atrás! Valle de godric!- cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuanta de que Voldemort había hecho lo mismo.  
  
Luego de perder la visión durante un segundo Harry se encontró junto a Voldemort que, estaba tirado en el piso muriéndose a causa del hechizo avadabakedabra doble. Tenia las varitas de los dos en la mano, pero en ese momento la de Voldemort empezó a desvanecerse. Estaban en un valle a la luz de las estrellas. A pocos metros de ellos se encontraba lilly luchando por su vida y por la de Harry. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y noto que el otro Voldemort estaba tratando de matar a su madre, había retrocedido en le tiempo! Y tenia la oportunidad de salvarla. Sin perder tiempo Harry corrió hacia donde estaban su madre y el mismo Harry hace 16 años, Voldemort estaba de espaldas a un metro de el y no había notado su presencia, Harry levanto su varita y grito: - abadava kedabra!- un segundo después el cuerpo de Voldemort yacía en el suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos miro hacia atrás y el cuerpo del otro Voldemort, el del presente, estaba desvaneciéndose como un negro espejismo. Feliz como nunca en su vida miro a su madre. Estaba muy asustada y miraba a Harry impresionada  
  
-gra- gracias!- dijo - nos salvaste la vida, eres… eres igual a james- dijo sonriendo y acercándose- de pronto su rostro palideció y corrió hacia la casa en ruinas que estaba detrás de ella- james!!! James!!!- grito- donde estas? James! Por favor!- decía llorando. Harry corrió a acompañarla, pero después e fijo en el cadáver de Voldemort y noto que su varita yacía en el césped lejos de las manos de Voldemort, sin dudarlo la tomo, y la guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica. De pronto su vista se nubló y comenzó a sentir mucho sueño sentía que caía… caía  
  
abrió los ojos y no pudo distinguir bien donde se encontraba,  
  
-ha despertado! – chillo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de ginny  
  
-muy bien Harry!- dijo Dumbledore mientras Harry se incorporaba en la cama, estaba en la enfermería, se asusto un poco ya que nunca había despertado allí  
  
-que ha pasado?- dijo Harry colocándose sus anteojos  
  
-te lo explicare mas tarde Harry - dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo.- ahora creo que tienes visitas  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro una mujer alta y delgada con brillantes ojos verdes y pelo rizado de un color rojo oscuro - Harry! estas bien! Harry ahora comprendo todo!- dijo llorando y abrazándolo.  
  
- Que comprendes mama?- dijo Harry sin comprender, por que su mama estaba en Hogwarts, cuanto tiempo había estado en la enfermería?- que es lo que me tienen que explicar?  
  
- Ya lo sabrás Harry, te sorprenderás al escucharlo, pero luego te lo explicaremos ahora descansa - dijo besándolo en la frente, donde ya no había ninguna cicatriz.  
  
¿¿¿¡!&&& *Fin* &&&!!???  
  
  
  
Bueno acá termino… les gusto? Es como el final perfecto no? Lastima que no pudo salvar a james… pero al menos salvo a su mama y termino con Voldemort…  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya equivocado con todo eso del viaje al pasado ya que es confuso de escribir…  
  
Por fi déjenme un reviewsitooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Plis plis plis plis! 


End file.
